Rain, leather and love
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: <html><head></head>Yami awaits Yugi from school and it starts to rain... wet, leather clothed Yugi one love-sick Yami one wrong move Something very fun.. M-rated for a very good reason! Lemon and smut.. you have been warned.. One-shot!</html>


Wohoo.. another YGO fanfic :D Oh happy day! *looks down* if it hadn't been for my damn busy scedule I would've written every day at every hour.. but noo~

Oh well, this idea actually came from the one-shot "Leather" that I wrote some time ago, this was in truth the original "Leather", but it didn't come out how I wanted it and dropped it, now I realised.. it really is a good idea so I'll just change it and write more on it.. haha..haa.. 9 pages and I'm satisfied :)

Another Warning: Smut and Lemon ahead.. so all small kiddies under the age of 18.. stay out! and it's yaoi, meaning Boy x Boy (I think most people knows what it is anyway..) so those who does not like, click on the Back-button or the red X..

Yami Tori: Get on with the story, I have math! *glares:

Me: Of course, of course.. I hope the teacher don't kill you.. my dear yami..

Yami Tori: Me too.. T^T

Yugi & Yami: Remember to review! :D

* * *

><p>Rain, leather and love.<p>

Yami looked out of the windows, his crimson eyes had ventured from the homework to the dark clouds outside, as a matter of fact, he cursed school more than he cursed Bakura and Marik together! But he didn't have those thoughts in his mind at the moment. He was in fact worried about his former hikari and his host, now his friend. The little one had been with his friends and was supposed to come back soon, but Yami didn't really like the clouds.

"Looks like it's going to rain.." he murmured and stood up, he heard a soft tap on the window and choose that moment to listen, he heard even more tapping and saw small droplets slide down the window, then the tapping turned to a loud hammering as the rain fell fast, hard and a lot at once too.

"Aibou" he whispered, of course he'd worry now, he had always been worried when it came to little Yugi, as a matter of fact, these feelings ventured deeper than as a friendship or brotherly feelings when it came to Yugi. Yami had long ago realised his love for the smaller one, but hadn't dared to admit it, instead he choose to lock his feelings away from the other, not wanting him to get disgusted with him. He stood up and exited his room, the Millenium Puzzle was dangling from his neck, since Yugi had told him to keep it since it originally was his. Just as Yami had managed to get down the stairs, he heard a loud slam and someone groan in relief.

"I'm home!" he heard and smiled, then he looked into the opening, seeing Yugi standing there in front of him, wet to the skin and looking quite annoyed.

"Welcome home Aibou" Yami said, smiling even more when Yugi looked at him, suddenly Yami saw just how Yugi looked, as usual Yugi wore leather pants and he knew just how tight those could be, of course there was was a leather t-shirt underneath his school jacket, but Yami didn't really think about it, instead his eyes searched every small spot on Yugi's wet body, the tight leather was sticking to his petite form and since his body was still dripping of water, it made Yugi almost irresistible.

"Oh, Yami.. hm, what is it? I know I'm wet.." Yugi said, blushing at the last part of the sentence, Yami was dragged back to reality and smiled, trying to ignore the growing need that was forming in his pants, behaving like the good friend he was, he turned away.

"Go and take a bath.. I'll make something hot" he said, then wandered off to the kitchen, but he quite never got there, because he heard something that sounded like a gasp and turned around. Yugi was staring at him in a very odd way.

"Yugi?" he asked, he didn't know why, but he got the feeling something was off about himself and looked down. Then it dawned on him, since he was home, he had wandered around in just some easy slacks, but these slacks were quite slack indeed and was now showing off half of his crimson coloured silk boxers. Well, to say Yugi's eyes was wide was an understatement, they looked like they where about to pop out of his head and it gave Yami an idea, although he was afraid of the outcome, he could use this against the smaller one.

"Like what you see?" he asked, teasing the little one and earned one of the deepest blushes he had seen so far. Yugi then looked away, he turned and crouched, letting Yami see the smaller teens ass, well, tight, leather black ass that is. Yami nearly groaned out loud before he spun around.

"Er.. Yugi, mind if I go to the bathroom before you go?" he asked, trying to hide the need in his voice and it seemed to work. Yugi looked at him from over his shoulder before he nodded.

"Sure.." before anything else was said, Yami turned and dashed upstairs, leaving Yugi in a shocked wake.

"Yami? What's going on?" he called, but only got the slam of the bathroom door, he managed to get out of his shoes and walked quickly up the stairs, but stopped in front of the bathroom door and listened, he could hear a small gasp coming from the inside and knocked on the door, not realising what was going on.

"Yami, are you alright?" he had never seen Yami run away from him like that and it worried him.

"I.. I'm alright Aibou" Yami managed to answer, his voice was odd and came out even odder when coming from the other side of the door. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't sound so good, I'm coming in" he desided out loud and tried the door, to his luck did he find it open, but before he could open it fully, he heard a loud gasp before someone was standing against the door, holding him back from entering.

"Aibou, don't.. I'm really okay" Yami managed, Yugi sighed.

"Yami, what's wrong with you, you shield your thoughts from me, never let me into your soul room anymore and you don't want me to enter another room when we share house!" Yugi said, tears welling up in his eyes, Yami leaned heavily against the door.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I really am.." he whispered, looking down at the floor, suddenly the door moved even more and Yami stumbled forward, ending up against another wall, Yugi had managed to pry the door open for full and Yami spun around to shut the door before the smaller teen entered, but it was to late. Yugi stared wide eyed on his other half, Yami's slacks was halfway down on his tights, his boxer sitting loosely on his hips. Yami himself was leaning against the wall and stared with wide, crimson eyes at him.

"Yugi.." he whispered. Yugi stared back and Yami noted that the tight leather seemed to tighten around a certain area.

"What are-" Yugi turned before Yami managed to finish.

"S-sorry" Yugi shouted before he ran into his room, Yami stared after him, half in shock, then he heard a loud yell and a thump, meaning Yugi had stumbled or something. Yami managed to pull his pants on again and ran after him, when he entered the smaller teens room, he gasped. Yugi was lying on the floor, limbs in all directions and he was lying on his stomach, Yami stared at the little ones ass, wich was covered by the wet, tight leather.

"Yugi" Yami whispered, he knew his voice was husky, but most of his control snapped when he saw Yugi managed to crawl up on all four and turn to stare at him, this made the former Pharaoh's blood boil and he took a step closer, only to see Yugi blush and try to get up on his feet. Yami reached out a hand and grabbed the hem of Yugi's tight pants, and then dragged him up. Yugi yelped at being handled this way before he blushed and looked down.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, but Yami didn't hear him.

"Why? Why did you have to wear fucking leather today!" Yami growled, he spun them around and soon pinned Yugi agains the wall, thus Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yami? I.. I always wear this.." Yugi stuttered.

"Well, today was a mistake" Yami said, leaning in, Yugi's lips barely from his and Yami licked his lips, there was still water on the boys cheeks and he licked it off. Yugi swallowed hard and stared at his other half.

"Yami?" his voice was no different, but there mere call of the ex-Pharaoh's name and he snapped out of control completely, he shot forward and captured the other's lips, quickly beginning to strip the boy of his wet jacket. He rubbed his fingers roughly agains Yugi's nipples, and earned a small gasp from the boy and left him an opening to his mouth, his tongue ventured in before Yugi could shut his mouth and Yami began maping the other's mouth He rubbed his hands down the other's spine, then his stomach and navel before he roughly brought their hips together, Yugi gasped and tears welled up in his eyes. Yami didn't see them though. Yami parted from Yugi and latched onto the other's neck, licking and sucking.

"Ya-Yami.. st-" Yugi gasped out, clutching the other's shirt, Yami noted that he was trembling a lot, he backed off, ceasing all action and looked into Yugi's teary eyes, then he got his control back.

"Oh Ra.. what have I done?" he mumbled and quickly backed off, drawing his hands away from the other's hips. Then he turned towards the door, and dragged a hand through his hair while sighing deeply and hurt.

"I.. I'm so sorry Yugi.." with that, Yami staggered towards the door, he walked through it, hearing a soft sob escaping his other half before he closed the door. He walked down the hall and entered his own room, when he had closed the door, he leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Hiding his face in his hands, Yami let out a similar sob to the one he had just heard.

"WHY!" he shouted, not really searching for an answer.

* * *

><p>This was three days ago, Yugi walked down to the stairs and entered the kitchen, he hadn't seen Yami since that night when he came home, soaked and more than ready for a hot bath, but instead Yami had made a move on him. Not that Yugi blamed him, he knew all to well what kind of effect wet leather had on a person, he had himself been through it when he had seen Yami soaked once and he'd never been able to forget it. Yet it had scared him by the way Yami had acted. So bold and fast.<p>

"Yami?" he called, but didn't get any answer, he knew the other one was hiding in his room, probably coming out when Yugi was asleep or at school. Yugi sighed and made himself some easy breakfast, then he walked up the stairs again, set on taking a bath, but stopped in front of Yami's door. He hesitated at first, then he knocked. When Yugi didn't hear anything, he didn't think to much about it, he knew Yami wouldn't answer, but it felt odd though. There hadn't been a single sound from his other half's room in three days and it was slowly getting to him that he might have been a little to harsh when he had pushed Yami away. Maybe he should have tried to talk to his calmer self?

"Yami! I know your in there.. please speak to me!" Yugi shouted, but he still didn't receive any answer, he slammed his fist against the door and said door moved on it's own, opening slowly. The first thing Yugi saw, was the abandoned homework lying on the desk, the made bed and everything that looked so.. clean, like someone had been there a week ago, before suddenly disappeared. The door stopped and Yugi pushed it the rest of the way, he heard something scrape agains the floor and looked behind the door, then he gasped. There, on the floor, laid the Millenium Puzzle, it was shining weakly in the light that came from the window, yet it seemed to make an unnatural shadow. Yugi picked it up and looked at it.

"Yami? Are you in there?" he asked, but he didn't get the answer he wanted, he looked at the floor, he knew his tears was gathering in his eyes, but he didn't stop them as he threw the Puzzle on the former Pharaoh's bed before he himself threw himself onto that bed.

"Why did you leave?" Yugi screamed, hiting the purple pillow that was closest to him, he didn't see the form appearing in the room.

"That's what you wanted.. wasn't it?" a soft, yet harsh and empty voice asked. Yugi turned his head and stared at the spirit form of Yami, Yugi bolted upright and reached out for the other, but Yami backed off.

"Please, Yami.. stop this.. can't.. you just-" Yugi stuttered, seeing the cold, empty eyes of the one he loved so dearly. Yes, it was true, he had very recently come to the conclusion that he had fallen for his other half, yet he hadn't really thought about this before the other had made a move on him.

"No Yugi, I can't do anything now.. I know you hate me, I just, didn't want to face it" Yami whispered and looked away.

"No! I don't hate you Yami!" Yugi shouted, trying franticly to reach out for Yami, but the former Pharaoh looked down, and backed off even more.

"Please Yugi.. just-" he stopped, Yugi hadn't only reached him, but he had also dragged the taller teen into a deep kiss. Yami's eyes widened before he pushed him away.

"WHY?" Yugi screamed, Yami looked down.

"Because it's wrong.. you are my other half.. you are my reincarnation and I.." he saw only a blur before he heard Yugi gasp.

"Yami, you-" he reached out a hand, but Yami backed off, bending over.

"Please Yugi, stay away.. or I don't know what I'll do to you!" he whispered before he disappeared, and Yugi stared at the spot where Yami had been standing. Yugi growled in frustration, then he walked out of the room, only to come back ten minutes later, now dressed in tight leather again. The teen grabbed the puzzle and walked over to the bathroom.

"It's your fault too, for making me this way" Yugi said between gritted teeth, in fact he wasn't referring to his emotions, but rather to a place south that had somehow found out he wanted to get up right when he had kissed Yami. Yugi walked right into he shower and turned it on. The cold water hit him, and made him hiss, he let go of the puzzle and slid against the tiled wall, hiting the floor, crouching and turning on the hot water as he did.

"Yami.. I know you can see- hn.. ouch" he hissed when he managed to twist his ankle in the prossess of moving. But Yugi didn't pay any attention to his foot, rather it was the puzzle he was looking at.

"Please come out Yami, please.." Yugi begged. He hoped this time, he'd get an effect out of the former Pharaoh too, he pulled the leather shirt up just enough to expose his navel as he began fumbling with his belt, a little embarrassed that the puzzle was lying in front of him and he knew that once Yami started looking, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yami, please look at me" Yugi begged, his voice deepening a little with lust as he opened the zippers and pulling the tight and warm leather down his hips, then he moved his hands to his boxer, hoping he'd get the former Pharaoh's attention by doing something he'd never done and probably never would again either.

"Hn.." he groaned as he rubbed himself through his boxer, he heard something odd in the background, but ignored it and continued rubbing himself off, pretending it was Yami's hand that was rubbing against him. The boxer made a weird sensation, but it was a good one and Yugi moaned. Suddenly another hand landed on his and pulled his hand away from his crotch.

"Yugi, that was a mistake" he heard and looked up, smiling when seeing Yami's fierce, crimson eyes.

"Yami, you finally came out" he said, this made the former Pharaoh growl, then he backed off.

"That's why you did.. thi-..." his voice faded out as he now got a better look at his little Aibou, his violet eyes was half closed, his mouth partly open and small pants was escaping his lips, his shirt had somehow ended up exposing most of his stomach and the tight leather pants had made their way down to a lump around Yugi's knee's. The wet boxer was sticking to Yugi's lithe form and making him even more irresistible. Yami growled even more now, he could clearly see the smaller ones nipples as the tight shirt was sticking to his form.

"This- you shouldn't have done it" Yami swore and grabbed Yugi's other hand, forcing them both up and then he unfastened the boy's choker, then locking the hands in the choker and also fastened the choker to the shower, Yugi stared wide eyed at Yami.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered, but Yami didn't answer, just leaned down and dragged the shirt up, over the boys head and latched onto one of the pink nubs, while the other was treated with his hand, both being roughly handled. Yugi moaned and tried not to buck in, because he wasn't really keen on getting marks on his wrists.

"Aah.." Yugi let out a gasp. Yami had grabbed Yugi's boxer and quickly pulled it down, before he roughly grabbed the young teens erect length, pumping it hard. Yugi let out a small shout and closed his eyes, fearing his tears would appear again. Yami didn't even bother to remove his hand as he bent down and quickly swallowed the other, making Yugi scream. Yami bit, sucked, licked and did everything he knew to make the other scream his name, he scraped his teeth against a certain sensitive nerve and Yugi yelled out, but he didn't scream his name.

"You brought this upon yourself" Yami hissed as he let go of Yugi's member. Licking his lips and leaning in, this time he bit Yugi's right hip hard until he drew blood.

"That's for the show you gave me" he smirked evilly and Yugi tightened his lips, refusing to let out any sound of how much it hurt. He felt the other's hands all over him and it made him want more, even though he was so roughly treated. This made him realise what was going on.

"Yami.. I won't hate you, ever!" Yugi whispered and the other halted, staring up at Yugi, who opened his eyes to stare back, tears finally falling.

"I could never hate you.. because I love you so much" Yugi managed to whisper, Yami eyes widened before tears fell from his eyes as well.

"Why!" the former Pharaoh whispered. Yugi stared back.

"Huh?"

"Why won't you hate me.. I'm hurting you, and doing things I shouldn't be doing!" Yami stuttered.

"All the better, I love you, otherwise I wouldn't have let you done it" Yugi stated and Yami chuckled.

"Hm, I guess.. but.. you wouldn't have been able to escape either way" he said and leaned down again. This time he kissed Yugi's member softly before swallowing it, Yugi moaned and arched into the hot mouth. Yami smiled and held the other's hips so he couldn't move any more. Yugi groaned when he found out, and glared down at his other half.

"By Ra- Yami, please.." Yugi pleaded, Yami smiled and without any delay, deep throated his little hikari.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed and arched again, trying to get more of the sensation. When Yami sucked hard, Yugi screamed again before he came hard. The ex-Pharaoh swallowed it all before he backed off, liking his lips satisfied. Yami reached up and unfastened the choker that held his hikari's hands. Yugi slumped onto him when he was free, his eyes was closed and his breath ragged.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked, worried about his little light.

"Yes.." Yugi whispered and smiled up at him, thus making Yami lean down and capture his lips, though this time soft and loving. When backing off, Yami watched with amusement as Yugi's face reddened.

"Up again?" Yami teased and Yugi's blush darkened before he glared, though Yami found the pout resting underneath Yugi's blush much more cuter.

"Cute.." he whispered before he grabbed Yugi's hips and brought them close groins together, making Yugi moan and wrap his arms around his darkness.

"Yami.. I'm not.. cute" Yugi pouted, and Yami laughed.

"No.. not at all" he teased and Yugi blushed even more. Yami sighed and dragged the other into a deep hug.

"You don't know.. how happy I am right now" he whispered and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the other's neck. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back, though he didn't close his eyes.

"I know.. because I'm happy as well.." he whispered before pushing them backwards, Yami let out a gasp before they hit the wet, warm tiles on the floor. Yami groaned and looked up at his hikari, who was sitting on top of him.

"Yu-gi?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled down at him before he leaned down.

"I want you.." he whispered, albeit blushing as he did. A smirk slowly made it's way onto Yami's face and he placed his hands on Yugi's hips.

"Hm, that thought is shared by me my little hikari!" Yami said with a teasing smile, Yugi pouted.

"I'm not little.." he whined, and Yami laughed.

"Not, not anymore.. but you'll always be my little one!" he said and raised himself up so he could capture Yugi's lips. Their lips met and a soft kiss turned into a deep, passionate kiss. Soon Yami had Yugi moaning and writhing in his grasp. They stared at each other as Yugi got up on his knee's, he stuttered while removing Yami's belt, then opening the zipper and dragged the jeans down. Yami watched the other with an amused smirk.

"You know.. I can do this myself" he said, smirking even more when Yugi shook his head fast.

"N-no.. I w-want to do t-this" Yugi stuttered and pulled Yami's jeans down, the other teen lifted his lower part up so Yugi could remove the jeans. Said jeans was balled in a corner as Yugi swallowed, he was staring at Yami's groin with large, unsure and embarrassed eyes. Yami chuckled and sat up, he dragged Yugi onto his lap and bluntly forced their hips together again.

"Aaah.. Yami" Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him even closer. Yami smirked and kissed the other deeply before he pulled Yugi up enough for him to raise himself up and remove his boxer, then he let Yugi fall down onto his tights while Yugi eyed the other's hard member. Yugi hesitatingly reached down and wrapped his small fingers around the other. Yami groaned at this and grabbed Yugi's hand before he could do much more to him.

"Yugi, dear Ra.. we need.. something.." he managed as Yugi stared at him in confusion, seemingly not understanding what he meant.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, are you not aware of what we're doing?" Yami asked, Yugi blushed deeply.

"Of course I am.." he answered embarrassed. Yami smiled.

"Do you realise what's going to happen?" he asked. Yugi shook his head slightly, then he realised what was going to happen and turned bright red.

"Oh.." was all that slipped past Yugi's lips.

"You don't want to?" Yami asked, thus Yugi shook his head fast.

"No.. I don't want to.. stop.." Yugi stuttered, and Yami smiled.

"Okay, that's good" he whispered before reached up and grabbed the shower gel.

"I guess.. we could work with this" Yami stated and opened the lid, he got a fair amount of gel in his hand before he sat down the bottle and began covering his hand with the gel. All the while doing this, Yugi was watching him, but not without doing anything. The teen reached down and wrapped a hand around the slightly taller teens erection, making Yami's eyes shoot up and stare at Yugi.

"Yugi..?" he asked. Yugi just giggled with a deep blush painted on his face.

"I want to.. do something too.." the teen whispered and slowly ran his close hand up and down Yami's length, making the former Pharaoh groan and arch into Yugi's hand.

"Oh Ra.. Yugi.." the teen groaned and closed his eyes as the pleasure waves hit him hard and fast. After some minutes of stroking, Yugi's grip got tighter and his moves bolder, thus making it harder for Yami to hold back. The ex-Pharaoh reached the gel-coated hand behind Yugi and slid a finger across Yugi's entrance. The teen eep'ed and let go of Yami.

"W-wha.." Yugi stuttered and Yami chuckled.

"Sit up on your knees Aibou.." Yami told his hikari, who nodded weakly and did as he was told. Yami dragged him into a deep, lip-locking kiss as one of his fingers ventured past the first ring of muscles. Yugi didn't react at first, until Yami moved his finger around, making Yugi squirm. Yami coaxed Yugi's tongue out for play and soon had him in a mind-ravishing tongue battle. This kiss soon ended with the need of air and they were both panting when they parted. Yami smiled to his soon-to-be-lover and a second finger joined the first one. Yugi squirmed and closed his eyes.

"It's going to be okay.." Yami whispered reassuring to Yugi, who nodded. Yami slowly began to stretch the little one, when he saw that there was no discomfort left on Yugi's face, he put the third finger in, thus tears appeared in the corner of Yugi's closed eyes.

"Relax Yugi.." Yami coaxed his former host, who soon relaxed as the fingers within him began to stretch him again, thus Yugi let out a painful cry. Yami ceased all movements and looked at Yugi, who gripped Yami's shoulder to hold on to something while he tried to come to terms with the pain.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami asked, worried once more.

"Y-yeah.. I am.. just give me a minute.. please" Yugi stuttered. Soon Yugi moved a little, Yami looked at the smaller teen before he drew his fingers away. Yugi groaned at this, but didn't open his eyes to look at Yami. The former Pharaoh reached out for the shower gel again and poured another good amount into his hand again. Then he let the bottle fall to the tiles, the resounding sound made Yugi open his eyes.

"Yami?" he asked, a deep blush was covering his face.

"It's okay.." Yami said, smiling to Yugi. He covering his own member with the soft, cold gel and his hissed slightly, soon a couple of smaller hands joined his and he looked up at Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'll help.." Yugi whispered embarrassed. Yami gawked at him before he leaned in and kissed the other's cheek.

"It's okay now.." he said and Yugi's blush deepened. Yami smirked and placed his hands on Yugi's hips, thus bringing them close. Yugi let go of Yami's erection and blinked at Yami. The ex-Pharaoh kissed Yugi deeply, before backing off a little.

"Please relax Yugi, this will hurt.." he whispered, kissing Yugi deeply again before he brought Yugi down onto his length, Yugi opened his mouth more to give Yami more access. When Yami's length was just half an inch away, they opened their eyes and Yami sighed into the kiss. His grip on Yugi's hips tightened before he bluntly forced Yugi down onto him. Yugi's eyes widened, he broke the kiss as tears ran down his and he cried out in pain. Yami waited for Yugi to calm down and get used to the unfamiliar feeling of being fully filled.

"Yugi.. are you okay?" Yami asked, the hikari closed his eyes and let out a sniff.

"I.. it hurts.." Yugi cried, his nails almost breaking Yami's skin in the prossess.

"It'll be okay, relax" Yami whispered, bringing Yugi into a kiss, his hands playing with the lights nipples, Yugi moaned through the pain and opened his eyes, he wriggled a little and groaned. Yami broke the kiss.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi blinked several times before his eyes darkened with renewed lust.

"Move.." he whispered and Yami reacted almost before Yugi finished the word. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips, and lifted him up to the tip before he let Yugi fall down again, and Yugi groaned.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay.." Yugi whispered. The ex-Pharaoh nodded, but before he could move, he pushed Yugi gently onto the tiles, the water was still running, but they didn't really notice. Yami lifted up the teens legs and pulled out, then he slammed in, much harder and faster, hitting the teens prostate dead on.

"Aaah.. YAMI!" Yugi screamed and trashed around, his hands hanging in air, reaching out for Yami, who bent down and let Yugi wrap his arms around his neck.

"Gods, Yugi.. so tight" Yami groaned, trusting in and out, setting in for a good rhythm. Yugi moaned over and over.

"Y-Yami.. f-faster.. more.." Yugi pleaded and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist to give him better access.

"As you please" Yami said with amusement in his voice. He drew out before he slammed in, breaking the rhythm to go even faster and harder. Yami slammed into Yugi's prostrate with such hard force Yugi screamed and tears of pleasure sprung from his eyes. Yami groaned of the extreme heat as Yugi cried over and over in pleasure. Suddenly Yugi's walls tightened around Yami and he groaned. The former Pharaoh reached down and wrapped a hand around Yugi's length, pumping hard and fast.

"Aah.. Yami!" Yugi cried out as he came hard, covering both their stomach, the shower washed it away quickly. But the force around Yami made him cry out as well before he came inside of Yugi. They both screamed each other's names as he did before they slumped onto the tiles on the floor. Slowly, they both recovered from their orgasm and Yami looked into Yugi's eyes.

"I love you.. Aibou.." Yami whispered, cradling his lovers face into his hands. Yugi smiled back and closed his eyes, then he opened them again. Amethyst met crimson and the two smiled even more.

"I love you too.. Yami" Yugi whispered before leaning in to capture the other's lips, then Yugi shivered.

"Is it cold?" Yami asked and sat up, pulling out of Yugi as he did.

"A little.." Yugi said, Yami smirked and turned off the shower, he then pulled Yugi into his arms and stood up.

"Let's heat you up then" he said with a smirk, Yugi turned deep red, but he giggled never-the-less.

"Yami!" he pouted.

"Love you too little one!"

* * *

><p>Eerr.. this is.. it? Yeah, it is.. now to write on the other story I'm working on :D<p>

Yami Tori: So you have other stories as well? *innocent smile*

Me: DON'T TEMPT ME TO KILL SOMEONE! *glares*

Yami Tori: Oh..

Yami: Switched personalities.. she's like.. Marik..

Yami Tori: YAMI! don't you dare too.. * rest muffled*

Yugi: Em.. remember to review and..

Yami: You'll get another story soon :D


End file.
